The Return of The Hidden Leaf Village
by I luvgrace420
Summary: This is a story of love, angst, and despair, as the hidden leaf village faces a problem they have never had to face before. Between the fissure in the land spewing flames out, and the internal conflict the characters have with themselves, it proves difficult for the village to work together to solve their current epidemic. Will they be able to save the village from utter destruct?


**The Return of The Hidden Leaf Village**

**Chapter 1: The Return of The Leaf**

_*BANG*_

_*CRASH*_

_*BOMBDIGGITY*_

"What was that?!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"What was that?!" Exclaimed Hinata.

"Was that...?" Asked Sasuke.

It sounded like an echo to everyone.

"It was the new weapons they developed in the village... a bomb.

The bomb went off while they were testing it to go off at the wrong time." Explained Sakura.

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping, about 6:00pm.

The destruction of this bomb was so destructive that it destroyed everything in the building they were in.

Since it was late, everyone decided to go look for the source of the sound.

It was in the building they were in, so it only took them moments to find it.

It was Sakura and Hinata learning a new technique from the Hokage.

It was the 'Wet Spear of Explosion!'

"My diapers need a changey poo, as they are full of poo!" Naruto insisted.

The hokage didn't think twice before changing his diaper in the blink of an eye. It only took 3 and a half minutes.

At this point it was time to find the source of the other sound... the *CRASH* sound.

"The crash could only be the result of one thing." Said the Gadget Inspector.

It was the inspector of gadgets, responding as a first responder in the instance of crashes.

"The crash must have been a cruise ship sinking, and being boarded by the Pirates of Somalia.

These pirates play rough. They fire chips ahoy at the life rafts, in case anyone tries to escape." Explained the inspector.

It was at this moment that the pirates began to board the Ebon Hawk, and they were running out of time.

"Andrew Ryan, we need your help!" The Inspector was summoning Andrew Ryan through a dark ritual in the middle of the wreckage

of the room.

"UGLY UGLY UGLYYYY!" The doctor said, as he began to fire grenades around the bottom deck of the cruise ship.

Luckily, everyone was in the village and the only people in the cruise ship were the pirates.

"I PLACE THIS CARD FACE DOWN IN DEFENSE MODE!" The Inspector was using an unknown juitsu.

Naruto tried to peak at the card, activating the trap.

"NO, YOU FOOL!" The inspector of gadgets exclaimed at Naruto.

A huge flash of light filled the room and Naruto was trapped inside of the card, posing as a naked girl.

It was a trap card!

This is when the cruise ship started to sink and Naruto was in danger.

Sakura, being knowledgable in the heart of the cards, knew what to do.

She quickly took the Naruto trading card and buried it, where no one would find it.

She has finally ridden herself of that pesky kid and his yes.

It was time for the funeral.

Everyone gathered around in the center of Konoha to say a few words for their late comrade, Naruto.

"He was a total asshole." Said Fettucini.

"He sucked on my fingers in my sleep." Said Regatony

"Naruto was always a good boy, except during the night, he would transform into a strange beast

and cause all sorts of problems around the village, such as public indecency." Said Andrew Ryan.

"I need a changey of diaper, please." Said Naruto.

Everyone at once was confused.

"NARUTO?!" said everyone.

Everyone was in shock to see the late Naruto alive once more.

Everyone pulled out his gun and shot at Naruto!

Before he had a chance to use a jiustu of his own, Naruto was hit in the chest with the bullet.

Hinata jumped in front of the bullet, but was too late, as it had already been absorbed by Poseidon's slimey viscera.

The day was saved! Thanks to the powerpuff girls!

"One more planet is safe, thanks to me, CAPTAAAAAIN PLANET!" Exclaimed the inspector.

As soon as he finished his sentence, Sakura woke up and realized it was all just a strange dream.

She turned her head, to find Naruto sucking on her fingers moist with saliva. It was Naruto's saliva.

She pulled her gun out and shot Everyone.

Everyone fell on the floor bleeding from the shin.

"You shot me!" He exclaimed, in pain.

"You should have bought me that silver bowl with the penis engraving, it was so shiny, no?" Sakura said.

Naruto was shocked with fear at the scene. He was having such a good time suckling on Sakura's fingers in her sleep

that he forgot to have breakfast.

He decided that because Everyone was laying there wounded and couldn't move, it would be a perfect time for breakfast.

He tried to convince Sakura to calm down.

"Calm down, Sakura, what are you insane?" He said to Sakura.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

"okay" he said

This is when he started to eat Everyone's flesh. He screamed in terror, as he did not know what he was doing.

"Do I taste good?" Said Everyone with a strange grin on his face.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Sakura as she too started munching on his flesh.

"OOOOOHHHHH LORDY, LORDY!" Screamed Naruto.

Inspector Gadget came in responding to the screams.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" He started to form some sort of human centipede out of Naruto, Sakura, and Everyone.

This is when the doctor came in.

"..." said the doctor.

The doctor said not a word.

Then the doctor knew he must use a flame thrower to defeat such a beast.

He pulled the emergency flamethrower off of the wall and began to take aim at the centipede beast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the beast, as it continued to eat its own flesh.

"OH GOD WHAT THE FUUUUUUCK?!" The doctor could not stand the sight of his comrade, The Inspector of Gadgets polishing the beast's shaft.

He burned down the whole building with the flame thrower, with himself still inside.

No one lived to tell the tale.

**-THE END-**


End file.
